gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Beat Down on B Dup
Get to B Dup's house. Go to Glen Park. Attack the Ballas and take over their territory. Kill B Dup's Guards! Go and confront B Dup. }} Beat Down on B Dup is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Sweet at the Johnson House, Grove Street, Ganton, Los Santos. Mission Carl drops by the Johnson House and sees his brother, Sweet, about to smoke crack that one of B Dup's crack whores gave him, believing that drugs have destroyed the Families, so he may as well let them destroy him too. Carl convinces Sweet not to do it and the crack whore tells him that he will have to deal with B Dup. Infuriated, Carl throws the girl out, saying he'll deal with him right now. Carl and Sweet head over to B Dup's house in Ganton. A basehead sitting besides the door informs them that B Dup no longer lives there and that he has moved to Glen Park (the heart of Kilo Tray Ballas territory). Carl and Sweet head to Glen Park, start a gang war and successfully take it over. They then kill B Dup's guards and head inside. Upon entering B Dup's house, B Dup claims that he was threatened and had no choice and claims that the order came from Big Smoke, now paranoid about competition and hidden away. B Dup says that only Big Smoke's trusted lieutenants know where he's hiding. After Sweet threatens to kill him anyway, B Dup calls his "crack slave" Big Bear and orders him to kill both Sweet and Carl. Big Bear angrily tells B Dup that he's tired of smoking crack and doing his housework and punches B Dup. He asks Carl if he can rejoin the Grove Street Families. They agree, and Sweet takes Big Bear to rehab in an Infernus. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get to B Dup's house *Go to Glen Park *Attack the Ballas and take over their territory *Kill B Dup's Guards *Go and confront B Dup Glitch *If the player has already taken over Glen Park, a glitch may occur in which no Ballas spawn to attack in the area. It may be necessary to go beyond Glen Park and make Ballas members chase Carl back, or Ballas members can sometimes be located driving around the area, and if they're removed from their vehicles by carjacking, killing enough of them can trigger the gang war. Reward The reward for completing this mission is an increase in respect and the mission Grove 4 Life is unlocked. Gallery BeatDownonBDup-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson and Sweet confronting Dope outside B Dup's old apartment in Ganton BeatDownonBDup-GTASA3.jpg|Carl Johnson killing the Kilo Tray Ballas guards outside B Dup's new home in Glen Park BeatDownonBDup-GTASA4.jpg|Big Bear shortly after punching B Dup to the floor BeatDownonBDup-GTASA5.jpg|Sweet about to take Big Bear to rehab Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 95 - Beat Down on B Dup (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 95 - Beat Down on B Dup (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 95 - Beat Down on B Dup (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Trivia *In the beta version, B Dup was supposed to be killed and CJ would have taken Big Bear to rehab instead of Sweet. *In the cutscene with the drug addict, right after Sweet says "Shit, he wearing Family colors, that's supposed to make him something", CJ's lips will move and make hand motions as if he tried to earn the chance to talk to the addict, but he actually says nothing. *Right before the opening cutscene ends, the crack whore's hand can be seen frozen going through CJ's chest. This is only possible to view in the remastered versions. *Despite only one Infernus used in the mission, the player can obtain a Full Immune one in front of B Dup's Crack Palace. However it's locked and can be pushed to The Johnson House Garage using another car. Navigation }}es:Beat Down on B-Dup Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas